


Appalling Tales from Exandria

by pwp_fan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Original Character(s), Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: An archive of the records of women from different backgrounds - criminal, noble, sage, etc - and from all across Exandria being violated by strangers and acquaintances alike.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Appalling Tales from Exandria

The door to the room creaked open in the silence of the night as an elf with cropped dark hair slipped inside.

Illarias winced to himself at the sound, which seemed to echo through the hallway of the tavern. He stilled for a moment, listening with his ears out and then swiftly closed the door shut when he heard nothing from any of the other rooms.

Glancing around the interior of the room, his elven eyes allowing him to pierce the darkness of the room, he soon located his target. He gently walked forward until he was standing beside one of the two beds in the room and looked down on its occupant.

Beauregard appeared to be sleeping peacefully as her chest moved up and down in a rhythm.

Illarias licked his lips at the sight of the unconscious human, as flames of desire raged through his body due to how defenseless the dark-skinned monk looked while asleep. That alongside the knowledge that she truly was as defenseless as she appeared tonight had his member grow to its full size inside his breeches within moments.

Pulling the sheet from over her body, he let it drop to the floor before pulling down his breeches and letting his member spring free of its confines. Moving so he now stood near her head, he rested his fully erect shaft against her face.

“Feel this, Beauregard?” Illarias grinned as he rubbed his length against her cheek before dragging his tip across her lips. “This is the thing that is going to make a real woman out of you tonight.”

She remained unresponsive to the action and he felt his grin grow wider at the fact. She was still wearing the same monk clothes she had been wearing the morning, though the cloak and sash were missing. Probably put somewhere else for the night during her sleep, he surmised.

Well not that it mattered, and with that thought he climbed onto her bed, straddling her hips. He gently pulled her deep blue vestment off of her, exposing her tits to his eyes. Licking his lips, he gave each a light squeeze and pinched the tips between his finger and thumb, squeezing and pulling at them for a minute or so. He wanted to suck at them so very badly, but he decided to push them aside until he had claimed the grand prize.

Pulling a bit backwards, he grabbed a hold of Beauregard's baggy pants and pulled them down. He was similarly gentle with it as her previous garment, taking care to not tear it during its removal whereupon it joined its brethren on the floor.

Once that was done, he took the last piece of clothing on her body that was guarding her snatch and pulled. It tore with a snap, the garment not being able to withstand his strength. As he brought it to his face and took a deep inhale of the musk and sweat coming off of it, he fantasized about how the monk would react tomorrow morning when she woke up and realized what had transpired last night.

After all, while he didn't want to alert the rest of the party members to the situation, he definitely wanted the uppity bitch to know she had been raped by someone. The underwear was just the first thing, by the time he was finished with her, there wouldn't be a shred of doubt in her mind that a stranger had slipped into her room and thoroughly violated her on her bed as she lay asleep.

His member ached with desperate need as he imagined the look of horror on Beauregard's face next morning. 

Deciding that there was no point of waiting any longer, he spread her legs and lined his shaft against her hole. Next he lay down on top of her for support as he pushed the tip of his head into her snatch.

He gasped at the warmth and after one last smug look at the monk's sleeping visage, he thrust his hips forward.

A long and lustful moan came out of his throat as his hard shaft sank deeper into Beauregard's snatch. The dry walls of her cunt offered some resistance to his path but he paid no heed to those obstacles and kept shoving the entirety of his length deeper until it was fully submerged inside her tunnels and his balls rested against them.

For a minute he just stayed in that position, luxuriating in the warmth and snugness of the young monk's insides around his shaft and the feeling of her soft tits pressed flat against his chest.

And then he started moving, thrusting his shaft into her cunt.

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh intermingled with his pleasured grunts soon filled the entire room.

It was a scene of brutality that played out as the high elf ravished the young and unconscious human woman; his hips slammed into her cunt over and over without a trace of gentleness in them, stretching her tight walls around his girth as he abused her cunt for his sole pleasure.

“YOU! FUCKING! LITTLE! MINX!” He growled into her face, each of his words being punctuated with a meaty thwack of his entire length thrusting into her cunt as he tried his utmost to engrave the shape of his member into her cunt.

As he looked down at her sleeping face, he felt his ire increase at how peaceful she looked. Dipping his head downwards, he captured her lips with his and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

It slithered around like a snake underground, exploring the cavern of her mouth before it found its prey and coiled around it. He kept hammering away at her cunt with the same brutal pace while he started sucking on her limp tongue.

This continued for a while as the dry, chafing feeling of her insides slowly gave away to wetter pastures, as the natural lubrication of her cunt eventually made it wet enough to make the passage of his shaft more bearable for her body.

While this occurred Illarias also felt himself reaching his peak. And so he let go of the monk's unresponsive tongue, instead choosing to bring his mouth down onto Beauregard’s neck where he harshly bit into it, marking her body as his. His teeth clamped over her skin forcefully enough that the bite marks would be visible even with her darker skin.

His hips slammed into her at the same pace for a couple more times until he suddenly came to a halt as he plunged his shaft as deep as it could go inside her tunnel one last time before spilling his seed into it.

It gushed forth from his member like a flood, filling the monk’s unguarded insides with his essence. His teeth bit down on her with even more force as he groaned in ecstasy against her neck, almost seeming to come undone with his climax.

As his stream of seed had slowed down to a trickle, he started jerking his hips into her in short bursts, trying his best to squeeze out the last of his stored essence into her. Once he felt sure he had spilled the last of his seed into the unconscious monk, his teeth loosened their grip on her neck and brought his face over hers.

Looking down onto her peaceful face, Illarias eyes went to her lips as he pondered on the thought of marking them as his, just like he had done with her neck. In the end, however, his caution won out against his primal instincts. After all, he didn’t want to make it obvious to the others the next morning that Beauregard had a sexual encounter the past night. There was a chance that if the others were a bit more insistent regarding her experience then she could reveal that she had been raped and that wasn’t something he wanted the others to learn, yet.

So instead of biting down on her lips, he grabbed one of her tits with his right hand and started squeezing down with all his strength. It was a testament to the strength of the drug that a slight wince on her face was all that he got out of it.

“You realize this is all your fault, right?” He spoke to her as he gently kissed her on the lips, while his fingers kept imprinting itself on her breast. “If you had just spread your damn legs for me like I told you to that one time, none of this would have happened.”

“Now look at yourself - drugged to unconsciousness and being raped in your bed by someone who has broken into your room in the middle of the night. Honestly, I could have made this an enjoyable experience for both of us but you just had to be a stubborn and cold bitch. And now you run the additional risk of getting impregnated in the middle of your sleep by a stranger. _Such a shame_.”

He could still perfectly recall asking her out for a fun night out and getting rejected by her a couple of weeks earlier. It had been so insulting, with how she had laid out her reasons as if he was a simpleton who didn’t know that she preferred the company of her own sex.

He had wanted to grab her by the throat and ask her why the fuck did she think that mattered? After all, he didn’t give a shit about her preferences, he just wanted to fuck her so she should just shut up and do what he told her to. Thankfully he had the presence of the mind to not actually do that and he had walked away after giving her an apology. On the inside however, he had seethed with rage from that moment, always looking for an opportunity to enact his vengeance which he had finally found this evening in Zedash.

And now here they were.

Bringing his head down to her chest, he took her other tit in his mouth and began to gently suck on her hardened tip like before, rolling his tongue around it as he tasted her. This time though, he didn't go at it for long. After a few moments of it, he stopped suckling on her tit and instead took more of her soft flesh inside his mouth. Once his teeth were in position, he harshly bit down on Beauregard once again, enough to create markings of his teeth over her tit. When he had done that, he moved his teeth a little to the side and repeated the action, marking her with his teeth again. And again and again, until he felt satisfied that it was enough to cover her tit with his bites.

He didn't want to stop, not really, he wanted to keep going until the rest of her torso and her limbs were covered with his bites, marking the monk's body as his to the rest of the world. His caution stopped him once more, since Beauregard's choice of clothing would have made any such markings on her arms easily visible to the naked eye.

Next he moved his mouth over to her other tit and started biting down into it as well. By the time he had finished marking the entirety of her chest with his teeth, his shaft had become hard once more.

Fortunately he had another hour or so left tonight until he had to rest, so he could use Beauregard's body till then to his heart's content. Well, unless he decided to go for the second occupant of the room.

The thought had Illarias look back at other unconscious and sleeping girl in the room before chiding himself to be not too greedy. At least not yet. And so he brought his attention back to the human once more.

"Time for round two, miss monk."

He pushed himself off her chest and sat on the bed with his hard member still inside of her. Deciding to change it up a bit this time, he grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders.

With that arrangement he lay down over Beauregard, pushing her legs back onto her body. Soon her thighs were pressing down into her tits and he found himself looking down at her unconscious face.

" _Nine-fucking-hells_ , you are one flexible little bitch, aren't you?” Illarias smirked at the sleeping monk. “Something to remember for the future I suppose."

And with that he pulled his hips backwards, withdrawing his hard shaft from her wet insides before plunging it back into her and soon the tavern room was once more filled with the rhythmic slapping of flesh against flesh.


End file.
